


Every sense of the word

by gilleboll



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Healthy Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Short & Sweet, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilleboll/pseuds/gilleboll
Summary: ”You know?” Alec began before placing a kiss where Magnus’s neck sloped into his shoulder. ”How some animals hibernate?”Magnus let out an amused huff. ”Yeah?””I think we should try it,” Alec said and kissed the same spot again.”Hibernation?” Magnus asked, pulling away so that he could look Alec in the face.Alec nodded. ”Yeah. Stay in until spring. Just us.””I think what you’re thinking of...” Magnus said with a wry smile. ”...is a honeymoon.”





	Every sense of the word

The hot water had been running down Alec’s back for several minutes, but he didn’t feel much cleaner than before getting in the shower. It was like Edom was stuck to him, seeping into him like cigarette smoke seeped into old walls. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo off the shelf of toiletries and scrubbed hard at his scalp in an attempt to get rid of the incessant dust and ichor and sweat. 

”Are you still alive in there?” he heard Magnus ask.

”I’m pretty sure,” Alec replied.

”Want some company?”

”Always.”

It didn’t take long before Magnus was also standing under the hot water. Or maybe it did take long; Alec felt like he’d lost his perception of time over the past few days — very little sleep would do that to you. Not that it mattered how long it had taken for Magnus to join him, now that he was running his hands gently through Alec’s hair to help rinse out the shampoo. Alec closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a soft smile playing on Magnus’s lips. 

”What?” Alec asked, mirroring the smile.

”I’m just… happy to be here. With you.” Magnus’s hand combed through Alec’s hair one last time before finding its place on the back of his neck. Alec felt Magnus’s thumb stroking along the hairline behind his ear. 

”Me too,” Alec said as he leaned in to kiss his fiancé. He kissed him slowly, intent on proving to himself just as much as to Magnus, that they were indeed there with each other. That they’d never leave each other again. His hands found Magnus’s waist and he took a small step toward Magnus to close some of the space between them, careful not to slip.

 

Very reluctantly, he pulled away from the kiss, just far enough to look into Magnus’s eyes. Rich, earthy brown shifted to subdued, but still just as beautiful yellow as the warlock let his glamour down. Their foreheads bumped lightly together as the both of them leaned in for another kiss at the same time. Magnus laughed, slit pupils dilating. Alec felt a surge of love swelling up inside him. Pure love for the man in front of him, filling every ounce of his being — purifying him in a way nothing else could. He looped his arms around Magnus and let his chin rest on his shoulder. Between the comfort of the hot water spilling over him and the comfort of getting to be near Magnus, Alec almost thought he’d died and gone to Heaven. After the hell he’d been put through these past few days, it honestly wouldn’t surprise him if that was the case.

”You know?” Alec began before placing a kiss where Magnus’s neck sloped into his shoulder. ”How some animals hibernate?”

Magnus let out an amused huff. ”Yeah?”

”I think we should try it,” Alec said and kissed the same spot again. 

”Hibernation?” Magnus asked, pulling away so that he could look Alec in the face. 

Alec nodded. ”Yeah. Stay in until spring. Just us.”

”I think what you’re thinking of...” Magnus said with a wry smile. ”...is a honeymoon.”

”Sounds like a very long honeymoon,” Alec chuckled. ”Especially for an unmarried couple.”

”Oh, like we’ve ever been very orthodox.” Magnus’s finger trailed down Alec’s arm, and the light scratch of his dark burgundy fingernail against his skin threatened to give Alec goosebumps despite the heat. Alec swept the dark curtain of wet hair from Magnus’s forehead, unable to take his eyes off of Magnus’s.

”Good point,” he murmured. 

Magnus let out a contented hum that sounded almost like a purr as he cupped Alec’s cheeks in his palms and drew him back in to kiss him again. Alec parted his lips into the kiss, ignoring the water running into his mouth.

”I’ve missed you,” Magnus said, brushing his nose against Alec’s as he pulled away. The gesture was small, but it was enough to make Alec’s knees go weak. 

”Magnus, I-” Alec said, somehow short of breath. ”I never got to say how sorry I am. For what I put you through. It was… I’m so sorry.”

”You don’t need to be. What you did was incredibly selfless.”

Alec’s hands left their place on Magnus’s shoulders to nervously fiddle with his engagement ring. Alec knew that he probably shouldn’t have brought jewelry into the shower, but he couldn’t bring himself to take the ring off before getting in. 

”That doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt you,” he muttered, staring at his hands. ”I hurt you, and it’s-”

”It’s in the past,” Magnus cut him off. ”You did what you did because you had to, and in the end it probably saved my life. You don’t need to be sorry, no matter how much it hurt.” He took Alec’s hands in his to still their fidgeting. ”You’re here with me right now, and that’s what matters.”

Alec could see the dark lines of the Alliance rune on Magnus’s wrist, where it had yet to fade. Alec’s own Alliance rune, while a little paler than the rest of his runes, was still there as well. He wondered whether they still worked, if he and Magnus were still connected through it since they’d all shared their strength in Edom. 

 

Somewhere inside him, he thought he could still feel it; magic radiating through him as if it were his own. It felt warm. Pleasant; a bit like a summer breeze. Maybe, if he concentrated, he could control it. Eyes still focused on their joined hands, Alec tried to get that energy buzzing around in his chest to bend to his will. He willed it to flow from a point somewhere inside his ribcage, out toward his hands, toward Magnus. He wasn’t really sure why, but he needed Magnus to feel that warmth that he felt. He needed them to share it. He took a deep breath, and with the exhale, he guided the magic outward. There was a faint blue-ish glow as the magic reached his fingertips, and Magnus let out a little sound of surprise or awe, Alec couldn’t quite tell.

”As always, you continue to surprise me,” Magnus said so softly it was barely more than a whisper. Alec smiled a little. 

”I have no idea what I’m doing,” he whispered back and gave Magnus a soft kiss.

”I don’t either,” Magnus confessed. ”It’s not often you see a Shadowhunter using warlock magic.”

”Mm. I wonder why.” 

The both of them giggled against each other’s lips. There was a slight tingle in Alec’s hands as the familiar feeling of Magnus’s magic came over them, making Alec relax. He slid his hands up Magnus’s arms. They settled where they usually did on his biceps. Alec rubbed his thumbs slowly over the smooth muscle. Magnus’s hands brushed over Alec’s waist, sending a shiver up his spine. They pressed against the small of Alec’s back, urging him closer. Alec felt the muscles of Magnus’s arms tensing and moving as he pulled Alec in. 

”You really are…” Alec kissed Magnus hard on the mouth, gripping his arms to keep him from slipping on the wet tile. ”Just.” Another kiss. ”Gorgeous.” Another one. Magnus laughed, making Alec laugh. ”I missed you too, by the way.”

Magnus looked at Alec with a grin. There was a glint in his yellow eyes that made Alec lose his breath, no matter how many times he saw it.

”I gathered,” Magnus said before diving into another kiss. Alec’s hands found Magnus’s hair. He let his fingers tangle in the wet strands. There was something between them that Alec had trouble putting his finger on. Something new, but just as good. There was a patch of skin on Alec’s arm that spread a heat throughout him, and he couldn’t hold back a smile when he realized what it was. The Alliance rune. Magic. Their magic. Both of their magic, working in tandem to pull them together. Like magnetism, he thought.  _ God, _ this was something; fresh, breathtaking, amazing. A lot of phenomenal things, all at once.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Once they were both clean and dried off, they went straight to bed in spite of the fact that it wasn’t even ten o’clock. Alec was absolutely drained, and evidently so was Magnus, because he followed Alec into the bedroom without any protest or suggestions of other things to do. Neither of them spoke as they got in under the covers and settled next to each other. Alec rested his head against Magnus’s. With a relaxed sigh, he threw one of his legs over Magnus’s and let it rest there. One of Alec’s arms was tucked under the pillow Magnus’s head rested on, his other hand laid flat against his fiancé’s stomach. 

”I was serious about the hibernation thing,” Alec said after a few minutes of silence, save for their breathing. Magnus, who had been running his fingers slowly up and down Alec’s chest, stopped and turned his head to look at Alec.

”No you weren’t,” he said.

”No I wasn’t,” Alec confirmed. Then he chuckled a little. ”It would be nice with a break, though. No work, no demons, no…”

”Visits to Hell?” Magnus suggested. His tone was joking, even if the subject wasn’t. Alec huffed, the corners of his mouth still turned upward. 

”Exactly.”

Magnus resumed running his fingers across Alec’s chest, tracing one of the runes with his index finger. He hummed, as if in thought. 

”I think a vacation would do us good,” he said after a moment, giving Alec’s chest a loving pat, right above the heart. Alec wondered if he’d done that on purpose or if it was coincidence. Either way, Alec’s heart skipped a beat.

”Nothing too extravagant,” Alec told him. Magnus scoffed, nudging Alec with his head.

”Did you forget who you’re talking to?”

Alec let out a laugh. ”It was worth a try. What’s your plan? Where would we go?”

”Oh, I don’t know…” Magnus said, pausing for dramatic effect. ”Anywhere you’d like. Lofoten, Toliara, Varanasi, Chillán… You get the idea.”

”Mm… Only if you promise we’ll have time to relax,” Alec murmured.

”Of course,” Magnus answered. ”There will be plenty of time for unwinding. Wouldn’t be a vacation otherwise.”

Alec nuzzled his face against Magnus with a satisfied groan. ”Sounds good to me,” he mumbled. He let his eyes fall shut, relaxing into the soft silk sheets, and into Magnus. It was such a relief to finally be able to go to bed and have him there; to feel the warmth and weight of his body, to breathe in the scent of him, to feel at home. Safe, in every sense of the word.

_ It’s good to have you back. _

Alec wasn’t sure if he’d said it out loud or not. He hoped he had, but in his state of half-sleeping, half-waking, it really was hard to tell. He’d make sure Magnus knew, though. In the morning. And every morning after that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoyed! as always, i super appreciate kudos and comments!!<3
> 
> you can find me on @gilleboll on tumblr if you so desire


End file.
